Yes, My Lord
by Carsongami
Summary: In this story, it follows the tale of Misty Clemontive, and her friends, except, there is a catch to every story. Two Butlers, One master.
1. Misty Clemontive

It was a long time ago. Misty Clemontive was enjoying her daily tea with her Mother and Father. " Misty," Her Father began. " I want you to understand that this world is a horrible place and never forget that!" He quickly mumbled these words. The Clemontives lived in a big manor, and had a bunch of money. They lived in peace, but some people got jealous and wanted their cash. The only butler they had was preparing a phone call. " They have no idea" He laughed. "Hmm all I want to tell you.. is to kill them..." The voice on the other said.


	2. Fire

He carefully accepted and hung up the phone. He then took a strange smelling liquid all over the house. The Clemontives were asleep, but Misty woke to the horrid smell. She then smelled smoke. She quickly opened her bedroom door, and saw flames. She quickly closed her mouth and tried to move to her parents bedroom. but she tripped and the flames erupted all around her. she tried to scream, but saw her mother and father sitting on their bed. She then saw their butler pouring the burning liquid on her parents. Then they screamed and engulfed into flames. Misty was speechless. She was only twelve years old, she had forgotten how to cry. She thought about giving up on life, but then remembered one person who was her best friend. Carson Klemmington.


	3. The Butler

She then got up to see the butler assassin taking all the cash from the safe. He then jumped a window and landed with a thud on the hard cement. He started to run, but with a bag full of money, and a broken leg, it was more like a limp. I want him to stop. Misty thought. " I want to avenge my parents." Misty said. " SOMEBODY! STOP THE ASSASIN AND HELP ME AVENGE MY PARENTS! Misty screamed. It felt like time The assassin stopped with a scream as a hand wrapped around his neck. " I am here to grant your wish!" a voice said. Then there was a snap and a figure dropped the body of the assassin. The figure then picked up the bag of money and moved closet. Misty dropped from the window and was caught by the figure, and put firmly on the cement. "A-Are you going to grant my wish?" Misty asked the tall figure. He had firm blond hair, and had a suit and tie on. "Yes..." He answered. " But there is some things you need to know," " I am a demon, and in exchange for this wish for avenging your parents, killing that clan of assassins, I will have your soul, but you can name me, and choose what weapon I use in combat." The figure said bowing. " Is that all?" Misty asked. " Well. I have to take you away for a year for examination. Then on your thirteenth birthday, you will choose where our contract star will go." He said. "Hmm ok... I accept!" Misty yelled. " Shall we get going?" The figure said, handing out his hand. Before Misty could grab it, a plank of burning wood from the house fell and landed right on her left eye. She immediately fell unconscious and lost sight of her left eye.


	4. The Young Prince

It has been six months since the house fire of the Clemontives. By then everyone knew. Carson was sitting next to a fire with his family. He was reading the newspaper and tears formed within his pupils. He quickly put on his glasses to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but it was still there. " Clemontives killed of house fire!" The heading read. He threw the news paper into the fire. And ran to his room, slamming the door with a thud. He fell onto his bed, and started to cry. "I...I want them dead! ALL OF THEM!" Carson yelled throwing his pillow at the wall. " Who do you want dead, my young prince." A woman's voice asked. Carson was confused..his family was quite poor... why was he called a prince? Carson quickly turned around and saw a woman standing in his closet doorway. She had gray hair, that went down to her skirt in a ponytail. Her blue and white dress flashed as her tan skin revealed a smile and a bandage wrapped around her right eye. "W-Who are you?" Carson asked. " I am a demon, my prince, and I heard you make a wish. I have come to make a contract with you." The girl said bowing. " O-Ok." Carson said threw tears. " I will grant your wish, if you tell me your wish, the girl said hugging Carson, " Then I will take you away for a year for examination, then on your eleventh birthday, you will decide where your contract star will go, then I will serve you as your maid until your wish has been granted. After that, I will eat your soul, and you can rest in peace." "Is that all?" Carson asked. " Yes, you will also get to name me, and choose my weapon, now what is your wish, my young prince?" She asked gently. "My wish... is.. I want to be with Misty... I want to kill the assassins who did this do her.. and I want you to kill my family so I can go be with them!" Carson yelled. "Ok I can make that happen." She said. " Well then, I accept!" Carson yelled.


	5. The Mistress's New Life

It was Misty Clemontive thirteenth birthday. "Well, what shall be my name, my mistress." The butler asked. "Ivan Clemontive and your weapon is a chainsaw!" Misty yelled. " Alright, now where shall your star go?" Ivan asked. "On my wrist." Misty answered. " Alright, this may hurt." Misty then passed out and saw white. Then she heard the words, " Its time to awaken, my mistress." Misty opened her right eye to see she was in a new manor, and in a bed! Ivan was standing next to the bed holding her eye patch. Misty put it on and got dressed. She then was led to the kitchen with Ivan, and they quickly ate breakfast. Then she remembered Carson! Except, she didn't know where she was. " Here my mistress, one of the final papers of 1864." Ivan said, giving her a news paper. She gasped at the heading. It said she was dead! Well, this isn't shocking because she was really being examined by Ivan in Hell. "Ivan! I want to visit a friend prepare the-." Ivan cut her off. " My sincerest apology, my mistress, but you cant go out in public having the world know you are dead, but if you want to visit Carson Klemmington, wait till his eleventh birthday would you?" Ivan said. "Well alright, what day is it?" Misty asked. "Its January, 1st 1865!" Ivan said. " Carson will be eleven tomorrow!?" Misty exclaimed. "Yes I am afraid so." Ivan laughed. Misty got up and exited the kitchen to explore the mansion. She looked down at her wrist and saw a glowing red star on her left wrist. She stopped. She wanted to test this "Star". "Ivan, Misty commanded," Give me a hug!" She looked down and saw her star glowing then Ivan appeared beside her and gave her a big bear hug. " Yes, My mistress." Ivan answered. "A- Alright Ivan let go!" Misty said, her star glowing again. " Alright my mistress." And Ivan disappeared into the manors library. Misty explored the rest of the manor until dark, then put on her gown for bed. She then took off her black eye patch and placed it gently on the brown, oak wood nightstand. "Goodnight, Ivan." Goodnight, my mistress." Ivan replied turning off the lamp. Misty closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	6. A Suprised Birthday

s

It was Carson Klemmingtton eleventh birthday. "What shall be my name?" asked the girl. " Uh..Krista! And your weapon, is throwing knives!" Carson answered. "Were shall your yellow star go?" Krista asked. "My palm." Carson answered. "Alright hold still..." Krista said. Carson passed out as well. When he awoke he found himself in his bed at his old house. "Krista!? Carson yelled. He looked at his palm of his right hand and saw the yellow star glowing. "Yes, I'm here my young prince." Krista said coming out of the closet. "Is there something you need master?" Krista asked moving to the bed. " Yes, I want you to stay in that closet so my parents or family don't find you and send you away!" Carson said his star glowing. " Yes my young prince." Krista said backing into the closet and closing the door. Then, Carson got dressed and ran down the stairs for breakfast. Accept when he arrived in the kitchen two sheriff men and women sat there. They were questioning his family. "Where was the last place you saw him?" The sheriff lady asked. " It was before New Year, maybe Halloween.. it was after the Clemontive house fire." My mom answered. Were they talking about me? Carson wondered. " Hello!" Carson said, and shock mixed with relief went on everyone's face. "CARSON!" They yelled, my mom ran and put him in her arms. " Where were you.. you had us so worried." My mom said tears in her eyes. " I was in my room.." Carson answered. " Happy birthday brother!" Carson's sister said with a smile on her face. I cant believe she is nine already! Carson thought. Ian was sitting and talking to the sheriff. He was already eighteen! Then there was a knock at the door. " I will get it!" Carson said opening the door. " Hello friend." the figure said. " M-Misty?" Carson asked.


	7. A New Enemy

Carson threw his arms over Misty and held her. " Friend. I thought you were dead." Carson whispered. " I'm not friend." Misty replied. Carson then welcomed her in and saw a large figure stand in front of him. "Oh him, that's my butler Ivan Clemontive!" Misty told him. " Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ivan said bowing. "Ok!" Carson said. When Misty arrived in the room everyone stared. "Misty!" Breezy yelled hugging her. " Yes hello child. Misty said. "We thought you were dead!" Carson's grandma stated. "How..?" my grandpa asked. Then Ivan stepped next to Misty. " Everyone, this is Ivan Clemontive, my butler." Misty said pointing to Ivan. "Its a pleasure." Ivan said bowing. "Oh nice to meet you!" Everyone said. "Well this solves a case...sorta.. anyway have a nice day folks!" The Sheriffs said leaving. Ian got up to talk with mom. "Misty, come! I have to show you something!" Carson said leading Misty and Ivan to his room. When they were up there, Carson locked his door. And took off his blue glove. "Watch." He said. He revealed his star and said, "Krista come out!" His star glowed and Krista came out. " Yes, my young prince?" Misty starred in amazement. And did the same with Ivan, " Hello Devil." Krista said, glaring, to Ivan. "You are one-." The two started arguing, throwing comebacks there and back, until Krista stopped and took out her throwing knives. " I know what you are." Krista said. " And I know what you can do. So I am doing this to protect my master." Krista said running to slice Ivan in half. "Not if I succeed first." Ivan said pulling out his chainsaw. They fought until Misty said, " That's enough! Its pointless anyway considering neither cant die without the demon sword." The two instantly stopped, and there was a knock on Carson's door. " Carson! Open up its me!" Breezy said pounding at the door. "Krista, hide!" Carson yelled. "Yes, My young prince." And she went back into the closet. Ivan took a seat next to Misty and I unlocked the door. Breezy then ran in pushing Carson into the doll house. The doll house started to fall over, when Breezy tripped. Carson foot got tangled in with a toy car and fell next to Breezy. "Ivan, Misty yelled, " Make sure no one comes in!" "Yes my mistress." Ivan replied guarding the door. Then, Misty could only help one. Carson or Breezy. She quickly ran and grabbed Carson's arm and pulled him away, then there was a loud Breezy scream. The doll house fell onto Breezy, and she started crying! "M..Misty... you...chose Carson over me!" Breezy yelled through tears as she ran threw the door and exited the room. As she was crying in a chair in her room, a lady bug flew onto the windowsill. "Don't cry darling." The ladybug said. Breezy looked at the bug and saw it transform into a tall lady. She was wearing a skirt with a lady bug print and had short black hair. She also had ladybug earrings and wings. "I will grant you a wish in exchange for your soul. I am a Lady Bug Demon." She said. "R-Really..?" Breezy asked. "Yes darling, and you will get to name me and decide what my weapon should be! And I will take you away for a year, and on your ninth birthday, you will chose wear your contract star will go!" "Alright I accept, and my wish is to slay Misty Clemontive!" Breezy yelled.


	8. The Last of His Kind

Misty, Ivan, and Carson ran after Breezy but her door was locked. They then ran down stairs and saw Carson's mom and dad fighting. Ian was sitting at the table. I want them to stop. Ian thought, he then got up and went down to the basement to relax. " Why does everyone fight? what's the point of war or arguing?" Ian yelled. "If there so unhappy, I wish one of them would leave!" Ian yelled. " You want this to happen?" A voice said. Ian looked beside him and there sat a white haired looking boy with red wings and a tail. His eyes were as red as blood. " I will grant you a wish, in exchange for your soul." The boy said. " Hmm really?" Ian asked. "Yes, I will take you away for a year, and on your seventeenth birthday, you will get to name me, decide my weapon, and where your contract star will go." "What are you?" Ian asked. " I am a Transformation Demon, that means I can grow big, small, and medium. I am also the last of my kind. So what is your wish?" the kid asked. " Well...I accept and my wish is... to end the suffering of my sister...I want her to not have to go through this horrible world... I also wish for God-Like powers!" told him.


	9. Disaster

Breezy and Ian have been gone for 6 months now, and Carson's mom and dad got a divorce and his dad left. Misty and Ivan have been staying at the Klemmingtimes and on the day before Breezy's ninth birthday, there was a sign. "Goodnight Ivan,Krista, and Carson." Misty said. "Goodnight!" they replied. Meanwhile, The Lady Bug was asking Breezy, " What is my name?" " Your name is Angelic Klemmington! Your weapon is a cane lance! And my star will go in my right eye!" Breezy yelled. "Alright, Angelic started, "But before the contract is complete, you need a eye patch!" "I want Misty Clemontive's eye patch!" Breezy demanded. " Alright I will be right back!" The star Angelic's ankle started glowing pink, and then, she returned to the human world, grabbed Misty's eye patch from the nightstand, and returned to Breezy. It was her ninth birthday, and she put the eye patch on. " All right hold still!" Angelic said. When Breezy awoke she saw Angelic standing by the window. Breezy quickly got dressed and put on her eye patch.

" ITS GONE!" Misty screamed. " What is?" Ivan asked. " My eye patch!" Misty yelled. " Krista, Carson yelled, help us!" "Yes my young prince.' " Here come here Misty! Oh can Ivan wait in the hall?" Krista asked. "Yes, Ivan you heard her!" Ivan bowed and left the room. Then, Krista took bandages from her pocket and started wrapping Misty's eye. "What happened to your eye?" Misty asked. " My old master punished me and its also where my star is!" Krista answered. "Oh ok." When they were finished, Krista got up. Misty and Carson then left for the kitchen with Ivan. When they were in, Ivan said, " Looks like now is a good time to attack.." Then he swung his chainsaw at Carson's head but it was caught by Krista. Ivan quickly moved out of the way and hid his chainsaw. Then there was a scream. "A INTRUDER!" My grandpa yelled getting his shot gun. " No Grandpa, that's Krista-. " Carson was pushed to the side as everyone came in view. Grandma and Mom and Father. Grandpa fired and Dad shot at Krista to. "KRISTA!" Carson screamed, but was held back by Ivan and Misty. Then there was a laugh. And foot steps. Then Breezy appeared in the door way with a cane.. and had Misty's eye patch on! " Miss me anyone?" Breezy laughed. as Angelic joined beside, catching the bullet. " Here, take your pathetic maid, Carson.' Breezy said throwing Krista towards Misty. "Now that everyone Is here, its time to fight!" Breezy then pulled her eye patch and revealed her pink star. " Angelic! Dispose these pathetic humans! Except, Misty, Ivan,Krista, and Carson! " Breezy ordered. "Yes, my tiny queen.! Angelic answered. Then, She went straight towards grandpa and father. She sliced them in half, then stabbed the grandma. Carson's mom got away except everyone else was killed. Breezy put on her eye patch and said, "So long!" and left. Carson fell to the ground and Misty comforted hi. " I shall prepare a horse for our manor.' Ivan said leaving. Krista stood there and then fell with Carson. " Don't worry, she will be dead soon." She whispered.


End file.
